Story of World II: A Flowery Life
Story of World II: A Flowery Life (世界物語 II: 日常は花のような Sekai Monogatari II: Nichijō wa Hana no you na) is Japanese anime television series produced by Cosmonity (portmanteau of "Cosmos" and "Unity"). It was aired from 5 March 2018. The anime's story, protagonist, setting and characters are all similar to Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. A Flowery Life can be viewed as an enhanced version of Flowers Bloom with You with some new features and better art style. 'Plot' Main article: Story of World II: A Flowery Life Episode List Haruno and her fellow friends are in 6th grade! This time, Flower Queen is in danger of being punished by Blanc Noir, sleeping for 10 years. Privaria has always been concealed from human eye. Princess Regina watches over it and ensures that the path to the secret area doesn't appear. However Flower Shine, an art organisation known for amassing treasure and artwork from many worlds, is trying to get to the garden. To do this, they invade the Pure Flower Kingdom and four other areas. The Flower Queen senses the approaching danger and sends a letter to Little Fairies. Haruno and the others regain their ability to transform into Little Fairies, and their new mission to collect 50 Flower Stones so that the Flower Queen has no longer being punished for sleeping. 'Characters' All characters are from Story of World: Flowers Bloom with You, but with a little different personalities. There are addition of two characters, Hinako Saida and Minori Kagesawa. Hinako Saida is from Hungary while Minori is from Slovenia. Most of the main characters' voice actors/actresses will return to the series to redo their role. 'Little Fairies' Main Characters *Haruno Aida (愛田 春野) (Voiced by: Yumiri Hanamori) *Mayuri Kaido (海堂 麻由里) (Voiced by: Inori Minase) *Reina Takamori (高森 れいな) (Voiced by: Ayaka Ōhashi) *Shiho Fujiura (藤浦 志保) (Voiced by: Ayaka Wada) *Judy Robinson (Voiced by: Sumire Morohoshi) *Fubuki Shirayama (白山 ふぶき) (Voiced by: Kotori Koiwai) *Hinata Tsukishiro (月城 日向) (Voiced by: Nao Tōyama) People Around Mayuri *Shiori Yumehara (夢原 しおり) (Voiced by: Kanae Itō) *Nichika Hanazono (花園 にちか) (Voiced by: Reina Ueda) *Angela Sakuragi (桜木 アンジェラ) (Voiced by: Kiyono Yasuno) *Chieri Yamakawa (山川 智恵理) (Voiced by: Azusa Tadokoro) *Paola Himeko (姫子 パオラ) (Voiced by: Yui Ogura) *Paola Himeko (リリアン・ヒルッシュ) (Voiced by: Kaede Hondo) The Nordic Quintet *Ryo Izumisawa (泉沢 涼) (Voiced by: Yumi Hara) *Hatsune Sorata (空田 初音) (Voiced by: Aimi actress) *Cacao Tachikawa (立川 カカオ) (Voiced by: Sayuri Hara) *Kirara Nijiiro (虹色 きらら) (Voiced by: Haruka Shiraishi) *Freja Bondevik (フレイヤ・ボンデヴィキ) (Voiced by: Shiina Natsukawa) People Around Haruno *Sonata (乙女 そなた) (Voiced by: Aya Suzaki) *Megumi Akishino (秋篠 めぐみ) (Voiced by: Yūki Takada) *LeaF (リーフ) (Voiced by: Yuka Ōtsubo) *Saki Kurumizawa (胡桃沢 サキ) (Voiced by: Koharu Kusumi) *Naru Amagi (天城 なる) (Voiced by: Aika Kobayashi) People Around Hinata *Mei Okazaki (岡崎 めい) (Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa) *Kim Yeo-eun (Korean: 김여은, Japanese: キム・ヨウン) (Voiced by: Pile singer) *Momoka Kurose (黒瀬 桃華) (Voiced by: Yoshino Nanjō) Dynamo Slavic *Ilse Yurchenko (エリザベス「イルゼ」ユールシェンコ) (Voiced by: Yumi Hara) *Pia Markova (ピア・マルコワ) (Voiced by: Suzuko Mimori) *Anastasia Jovanović (アナスタジア・ヨワノビッチ) (Voiced by: Aki Toyosaki) *Kokoro Saionji (西園寺 こころ) (Voiced by: Sayuri Hara) *Akira Shirogane (白鐘 あきら) (Voiced by: Ayaka Suwa) *Tomoyo Kitakaze (北風 ともよ) (Voiced by: Rina Hidaka) *Chloe Novak (クロエ・ノワック) (Voiced by: Ayane Sakura) *Hanami Nishikawa (西川 花実) (Voiced by: Momo Asakura) New Characters *Hikaru Saida (彩田 ひかる) (Voiced by: Shiori Mikami) *Minori Kagawa (香川 みのり) (Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa) 'Supporting Characters' *Soichiro Ueda (上田 総一郎) (Voiced by: Toshiyuki Morikawa) *Sayuri Watanabe (渡辺 小百合) (Voiced by: Yui Horie) *Kozue Ichihara (大沼 こずえ) (Voiced by: Akemi Okamura) *Mai Akeboshi (明星 まい) (Voiced by: Asami Imai) *Chisato Mizutama (水玉 千里) (Voiced by: Mika Kanai) *Sayaka Tokiko (時子 さやか) (Voiced by: Kotono Mitsuishi) *Mamoru Amou (天羽 まもる) (Voiced by: Daisuke Ono) '4Males' *Hideo Watanabe (渡辺 英雄) (Voiced by: Shota Aoi) *Ludwig Edelstein (ルードヴィッヒ・エドルシュタイン) (Voiced by: Nobunaga Shimazaki) *Feliciano Cerruti (フェリシアーノ・チェルティー) (Voiced by: Yūichirō Umehara) *Jacques Bonnet (ザック・ボネー) (Voiced by: Kaito Ishikawa) 'Lovers' *François Cartier (フランソワ・カルティーエ) (Voiced by: Kokoro Kikuchi) *Benedikt Schöne (ベネディクト・ショーヌ) (Voiced by: Eriko Nakamura) *Lucas d'Aviano (ルーカス・ドアビアーノ) (Voiced by: Mai Nakahara) *Tobias Arklow (トバイアス・アークロー) (Voiced by: Emiri Katō) *Per Sandholm (ペア・サンドホーム) (Voiced by: Akemi Kanda) *Holger Dahl (ホルガー・ダール) (Voiced by: Chiwa Saitō) *Matthias Nielsen (マティアス・ニールセン) (Voiced by: Ryoko Shiraishi) *Andre Forstadt (アンドレ・フォルスタドト) (Voiced by: Nana Mizuki) *Chase Harlacher (チェース・ハルラハー) (Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya) *Gakuto Nishikigi (錦木 ガクト) (Voiced by: Yūko Gibu) Kanimals Main article: List of Kanimals 'Magical People' Purple Rose Kingdom *Flower Queen (花の女王様) (Voiced by: Aya Hisakawa) *Princess Renee (ルネ・お姫様) (Voiced by: Yū Shimamura) *Prince Hibiki (ひびき・王子様) (Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto) *Tsubomi (つぼみ) Villains *King Volt (ボルト・大魔王) (Voiced by: Showtaro Morikubo) *Blanc Noir (ブランク・ノワール) *Akawaru (アカワル) *Prima (プリマ) 'Changes from Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You' *Two new idols available (see "Characters"). *Haruno and her fellow elementary school students are about to attend junior high school. *Freja Moroboshi is renamed "Freja Bondevik". *Naru's country of origin has changed from Mexico to Chile. *The Pure Flower Kingdom has been renamed the Sucresia Kingdom. *The Thorn Kingdom has been renamed Bad Yell Empire. 'Theme Songs' Opening: #Kagayake! Oh Sunshine! (輝け! Oh Sunshine!) by Takoyaki Rainbow Ending: #Fushigi na Tabi wa Tsuduku sa (不思議な旅を続くのさ) by Tsuri Bit 'Trivia' *Initially this anime was to be aired from 4 September 2017, replacing Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You in its initial time slot. However, due to the launching of Story of World: Rainbow Village one day before the last episode of FwBY which also led to calls for Story of World: A Flowery Life to be moved into early Spring 2018, that is in March. *This is one of very few Pretty Country/Story of World series which the anime comes last. Category:Pretty Country media